


In the name of science

by Robocornstars



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: "for fun prompts, Wheeljack pulling a science prank?"Prompt request from a lovely anon on Tumblr





	In the name of science

wheeljack scrambled around the lab making sure everything was in place, a look of pure childish glee in his optics. He had rigged up Percy’s lastest experiment so that it’s new purpose was that of a stink bomb. Sure he didn’t pay attention to what it was originally but perceptor wouldn’t mind, right? He had just hoped it wasn’t important. A small pang of guilt entered his mind but the thought was quickly repressed as the door to the lab slid open behind him.

“Wheeljack? What are you doing in here? I thought you were briefing Optimus prime on that new weapon of yours.” Perceptor pushed past him making a beeline for his latest project. “Oh uh, Optimus wasn’t there when I went to go look.” Wheeljack tried his hardest to suppress his giggles as he watched Percy gather his tools. “That’s a shame you seemed so excited to show him. Oh well, I’m sure you’ll see him around soon.” Perceptor began testing his project yet he noticed something different, there was a green switch on the side of it.

“what’s this? I don’t remember putting this switch here.” Perceptor mumbled to himself for a minute or two before finally flipping the switch. A hatch beside the switch opened and a pale green gas rushed out. It took less then a second for the fowl scent to hit Percy’s sensors resulting in him stumbling backwards and falling to his aft. “WHEELJACK! WHAT DID YOU DO?” Perceptor was so angry that wheeljack could practically feel heat radiating off of his frame.

Once wheeljack’s laughter had died down and perceptor finally had gotten back on his pedes ultra Magnus was informed, the result was suspension from working in the lab as well as a six hour lecture. Wheeljack enjoys replaying the footage for others and using it to get a rise out of perceptor.


End file.
